powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?
is the first episode of the 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!!. It features the first appearances of Rita, Gaisorg, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black. Synopsis A mysterious armored warrior known as Gaisorg stands before the Gokaigers! The Gokaigers are overwhelmed by Gaisorg's power, but just then, a golden plate lands before Marvelous after he gets knocked out of his transformation! Space changes and he finds himself with a mysterious girl named Rita and Keiichiro Asaka who was working overtime at the GSPO. Rita declares that anyone who wins the "Super Sentai Ultimate Battle" will get any wish they so desire! Keiichiro is transported to Planet Nemesis, where several Sentai heroes are gathered there as well, including Yamato Kazakiri, Captain Marvelous, Kagura, Takaharu Igasaki, and Stinger! Rita divides everyone into 32 teams of 5 members each, reiterating that whichever dream team wins will get their wish granted! The various dream teams aim for the championship, but Gaisorg, who just seeks to fight strong warriors, reappears once again and causes great distress for the various Sentai teams! How will the Super Sentai Strongest Battle go?! Plot The Gokaigers are attacked and defeated by Gaisorg, a mysterious warrior seeking out the strongest among the Super Sentai, who takes his leave while a golden ticket appears in Captain Marvelous' hand. At the GSPO headquarters, Keiichiro Asaka also receives a ticket and is contacted by Rita, a girl who is summoning every Super Sentai hero for a tournament at planet Nemesis, promising that the winner will have one wish granted. The summoned Sentai are divided into groups of five, with Marvelous placed into the "Oddball Team", along the Zyuohgers' Yamato Kazakiri, Takaharu Igasaki from the Ninningers, Stinger from the Kyurangers, and Kagura from the ToQgers. During the first round, Yamato faces off against Keiichiro until he convinces a truce upon hearing the GSPO officer's wish for a peaceful world. Meanwhile, another team who passed the first round is suddenly attacked by Gaisorg, and Marvelous reveals that he's just participating in the tournament to fight him again. During the second round, Takaharu and Stinger easily defeat the Boukengers' Eiji Takaoka and Sōsuke Esumi from the Go-Ongers during their argument before being attacked by Gaisorg, whom Marvelous pursues. Meanwhile, also possessing tickets, Ryusoul Green and Ryusoul Black explore a cave together. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * /Narrator: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Announcer: *Legendary Heroes (Voices): , , , Uncredited * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Gokai Red: *Sasori Orange: *AkaNinger: *ToQ 5gou: *Gaisorg: *Patren 1gou: *GaoRed: *Bouken Silver: *Go-On Red: *Gokai Silver: *Gokai Pink: *Gokai Green: *Gokai Blue: *Doggie Kruger: *RyusoulGreen: *RyusoulBlack: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Souls *Go-On Red - N/A Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!?: **Gokai Red - N/A **Gokai Blue - N/A **Gokai Green - N/A **Gokai Pink - N/A **Gokai Silver - N/A Transfer Changes *ToQ 5gou - N/A Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - N/A Zyuohger Form Changes *Zyuoh Eagle - N/A Kyutama *Sasori Orange - N/A Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - N/A RyuSouls *RyusoulGreen - N/A *RyusoulBlack - Tsuyo Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *Kagura is the only member of the Oddball Team to not transform this episode. *Rather than using replacement voice actors, archive audio is used for Marvelous' Gokaiger teammates as they are struck by Gaisorg, specifically audio from their fight with Basco in Gokaiger episode 47. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 史上最強は誰だ！？ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 史上最強は誰だ！？ Category:Crossovers Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode